The book with the hidden legacy
by Maharl100
Summary: Read the ending of Saiyuki Gaiden then you know what the legacy is. Goku passes out and starts remembering things from his past, Sanzo Hakkai and Gojyo find things that have the name Goku on it. Maybe Nataku will wake up and go looking for Goku.
1. What is this place?

**Maharl100: ^_^ I posted this in honor of completing my first Fanfic and because I found out Nataku isn't Human but he some sort of Puppet and that's why Kenren calls him the assassin Puppet in episode 41 of saiyuki.**

**Sanzo: well that is your first achievement**

**Maharl100: I know and it feel great!**

**Goku: I've never seen you so happy.**

**Gojyo: I know what ya mean.**

**Hakkai: Well then shell we start the chapter?**

**Maharl100: We shall... now on with the chapter enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The Sanzo party were on the road like normal.

"It looks like it's about to rain, maybe we should find for the night Sanzo?" Hakkai pointed out.

"Where? We're in the middle of nowhere Hakkai" Sanzo asked looking at him.

"Well maybe we can stay in there" Goku said pointing at an old looking building.

The other three looked to see what Goku was talking about.

Sanzo sighed while saying "Do, what you want."

Hakkai Smiled and stated heading in that direction.

When they arrived they knocked on the entrance door, but when nothing happen they looked at each other.

"You think anybodies home?" Gojyo said taking a drag of his cigarette.

Goku on the other hand felt something pull him to the side of the building and stop at a small entrance.

"Hey, guy's over here!" He shouted to get the others attention.

"What is it Goku?" Hakkai was the first to ask.

"I think there a secret passage way" Goku said while pointing at the small entrance.

"You don't expect me to crawl throw there do you" Sanzo gave the three of them death glares.

"Beside that Sanzo, Gojyo and me are to big to fit throw there." Hakkai said looking at the small entrance.

"Alright then, I'll go throw and open the door for you three then." Goku said opening the entrance and crawling throw.

"Be careful Goku try not to get lost this place looks big!" Hakkai said before Goku fully disappeared into the passage way.

"Got it!" Goku voice came throw the other side.

Cluck Click Clank Ceeerrrt The entrance door's openly slowly making aloud noise.

The other three peered into see a covered in dust Goku and a super dust room behind him.

Goku coughed a few times at the dust he in hailed from being covered in it.

"What is this place." Gojyo said wildly amused at how dusty is was.

"How the hell should I know" Sanzo stated.

"Then shell we take look around since we're going to be here awhile." Hakkai suggested pointing outside witch was clearly pouring down hard.

"Fine by me." Sanzo said already heading off on his own.

Gojyo stated walking in another direction of his own while saying "Not like I got anything better to do."

"I'd like to see what they have in they're library here." Hakkai said leaving Goku all alone in the room.

Goku looked around unsure of who to follow so he decided just to go his own way.

**(WITH GOKU)**

He walked down one of the halls _'nothing to intresting' _he thought, but one door caught his attention.

Goku slowly opened the door peeking his head in.

All that was in there was a Holy stature.

He clutched his head to the sudden pain it gave him.

A flash of a boy with raven hair and golden eye's appeared demanding he tell him who he was.

Goku closed the door and the pain left just like that along with the images.

_'What just happened'_ he blinked.

Then opened the door again this time the pain came back, but this time even worse.

More then Goku could bear.

He passed out landing on the ground clutching his head tight.

**(WHERE GOJYO IS)**

"Gah there's nothing that interesting in this place... Huh?" Gojyo said stopping at a door that read "Genarol Kenren's Office Stay Out".

Gojyo opened the door with out thinking and looked around the room.

He stopped at the desk and looked at it.

There was a drawing.

That caught his eye.

The drawing had four figures, one was a little kid and the other three were adults.

The drawing was childish but you could still tell the color features.

One man had short red hair, another man with long brown hair, and the last man had long blond hair.

The little kid also long brown hair he also had shackles on his wrist, ankles and, neck.

Gojyo pick up the drawing and flipped it over.

His eye's widened at what was on the back.

The back read _"To Ken ni-chan From Goku"._

The hand writing was sloppy but it was still readable.

"What the hell." Gojyo said still in shock "Did are Goku draw this? ... I should show Hakkai and, Sanzo this before show the Monkey this."

Gojyo ran out the room with the drawing in his hands.

**(WHERE SANZO IS)**

Sanzo looked around he was curious about this place it seemed so familiar, but he'd be damned if he ever admitted it.

He stopped at a room that had "Marshal Tempou's Office" On it.

He looked at it for a long time before opening the door and going in.

The first steps he took into the room, a couple of books fell off the bookshelf's.

"I've never seen a office so messy." Sanzo said looking around some more.

He walked over to the wall it was covered with letters and notes.

Sanzo spotted one letter and look at it closely.

The letter read:

_Dear Tempi_

_Konzen and I were wondering if you and Ken ni-chan wanted to go for a picnic. Under the Cherry blossom tree some time._

_Sincerely Goku_

Sanzo read the letter out loud of course a couple of word were spelled wrong and the hand writing was sloppy but still readable.

He stared at the name Goku for a long time, until he pulled the letter off the wall to show Hakkai.

**(WHERE HAKKAI IS)**

Well it looks like Hakkai found the library.

He was skimming throw books not noticing the noises around him.

As he placed one book on what looked like a desk it was hard to tell with all the note and books on top of it.

Most of the books were closed but there was one in particular one that wasn't and had the ink pen neatly placed on top of it.

Hakkai couldn't help but pick it up.

He skimmed throw it stopping at the name of one of his companion's the name _"Goku"._

He stated to read more he didn't hear the two voice calling out his name.

Until the door slammed open reviling Sanzo and, Gojyo.

"Oh, Sanzo, Gojyo I was just going to go find you two." Hakkai said looking at them.

"Look at this Hakkai." Gojyo said holding up the drawing found.

"Yes, yes, Gojyo that's a lovely drawing you've done but, more importantly-" Hakkai responded only to be cut off.

"I DIDN'T DRAW IT LOOK!" Gojyo said angrily while flipping the draw over to reveal the name _"Goku" _on the back of it.

"That's not all the monk found something too." Gojyo continued while pulling the paper out of Sanzo's hands.

Hakkai took the letter and drawing to examine them closely.

"Could it be are Goku?" Gojyo ask

"Maybe... I've also found something" Hakkai said handed Gojyo the pieces of papers and showed them the book he found.

Sanzo took the book and skimmed throw it along with Gojyo looking over his Shoulder.

Both stopping at the name _"Goku" _Sanzo then flipped to the last page with words on it.

This time looked with them.

The three of there eyes widened as they read _"Thus the boy named Goku, memories were erased and he was locked away at the summit of M.t Gogyou to wait for Konzen's reincarnation to come and save him. "His one and only sun?"_

"So... it was the monkey" Gojyo said incomplete shock.

"Huh...? speaking of Goku, where is he?" asked looking around for him.

"I though he was with you?" Gojyo said also looking around for him.

"Great that's all I need, a lost monkey wondering around." Sanzo said hiding his concern and walking out of the room to go find his pet.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other before smiling and following him in the search.

* * *

**Maharl100: Well what do you think Good ... bad If you want a second chapter then review and say you want one because then I'll make one. **

**Goku: Well I liked it.**

**Gojyo: Of course you'd like it. The story about you, mostly every story of Maharl100 is about you or you and Sanzo.**

**Maharl100: That's because I hate you Gojyo, ****I also so have two other Saiyuki Fanfic I'm think of making ones called "Be careful what you wish for Sanzo" and the other is called "Sanzo turned into a chick"**

**Sanzo: I don't like the sound of them.**

**Hakkai: What are they about?**

**Maharl100: Well "Be careful what you wish for Sanzo" is about Goku getting on Sanzo nerves and he accidentally wishes he never let him out of the cage, and of course one medaling Goddess grants it will Sanzo get back to Goku in time or will his enemy find him first. possibly GokuXKougaji.**

**And "Sanzo turned into a chick" is about Sanzo and the others are fighting a group of demons, during the fight Sanzo get hit with a dort and passes out and when he wakes up he's a chick what will happen? Will Sanzo turn back to normal? Will Female Sanzo wear a dress? Can Gojyo keep his paws off female Sanzo? Will Female Sanzo find something cute? Will Sanzo fall in love with Goku? SanzoXGoku.**

**Sanzo: I hate you now. You just had to say Gojyo and Female Sanzo in the same sentence didn't you.**

**Maharl100: Yeah ^_^ well I hoped you enjoyed please review. **


	2. The Boys awake

**Maharl100: Well This is Chapter 2 Of The Book With The Hidden Legacy... I Thank those the waited patiently for this chapter, my sister Taoren46 for typing this for me and Sanzo for telling to stop being lazy and work on the chapter.**

**Sanzo: and I'm assuming that's what I'm going to have to do for the next Chapter**

**Maharl100: Yup ^_^**

**Taoren46: your mean for making me type this.**

**Maharl100: You offered and I jump at the opportunity ^_^**

**Goku: Yeah the moment you offered she looked at you so fast it wasn't even human **

**how fast it was.**

**Taoren46: alright**

**Maharl100: What no snappy remark?**

**Taoren46: Shut up I couldn't come up with one. Sanzo there picking on me. **

**Sanzo: I care why?**

**Taoren46: T_T Hakkai!**

**Hakkai: Now Now every one stop picking on Taoren46 it's not her fault that she couldn't come up with anything.**

**Maharl100: Hakkai I don't think that was any better then what we we're doing I **

**mean ya don't have to hid the fact your picking on her too.**

**Taoren46: Shut up Just start the chapter already.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: OK Please enjoy the Chapter Taoren46 Typed hehehehehehe.**

**Taoren46: There dead *_* **

"Damn it, what way did that monkey go." Gojyo muttered.

"Lets split up and meet back here." Hakkai suggested.

"Alright." the three of them said each going in a different direction.

**(Flash Back/Memories)**

"I guess I can hind in here." Chibi Goku said peek though a door.

"Who are you boy?" a boy with aven hair asked grabbing Chibi Goku's wrist.

"Huh?" Chibi Goku said looking at the boy, then back to his wrist with a chain around it.

"Nataku! Nataku!" a angry voice yelled.

"Huh? Never mind come here." he said pulling Chibi Goku behind a stature and covered his mouth.

The doors slamed opened, a man looked in saying "Where did that little brat go?" and closed the door.

"Moron." the boy with Raven hair snickered letting go of the sufficating chibi Goku's mouth.

"What did you do?" Chibi Goku asked.

"Well, while the jade ember was sleeping I drew some nose hairs on him." he said holding the marker up.

"Hahaha I wish I could have seen that." Chibi Goku bursted out laughing.

"Oh I should have took a picture... Hey I like you kid I'm Nataku who are you?" Nataku asked.

"I don't have a name I never had anyone give me one... So I guess I'm weird." Chibi Goku responded.

**(A few hours later)**

"So you made a friend have you?" Konzen questioned.

"Uhuh he's bossy but I like him." Chibi Goku responded.

Konzen was silent before noticing Chibi Goku staring at him. "What is it" he asked.

"Konzen can you give me a name?" Chibi Goku asked.

"What brought this up" Konzen questioned.

"The next time I see him, I want to tell him it. I want to be properly called by a name." Chibi Goku told him.

"Tomorrow." Konzen said rolling over on to his side.

"No name me now, what am I?" Chibi Goku demanded.

"How about Saru if your going to be so persistent about it." Konzen said before being hit by a pillow Chibi Goku through.

"Do you want to die." Konzen yelled getting up, seeing Chibi Goku sitting at the end of the bed looking ready to cry.

"Goku..."

"Huh?" Chibi Goku let out turning around.

"Your names Goku, it's short and simple a monkey like you can remember it." Konzen said rolling back onto his side.

"Goku huh... that doesn't sound half bad it's got a nice ring to it." Chibi Goku responded happily.

**(A few minutes later)**

"Konzen...-" Chibi Goku came "Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't mind me." the other man told him.

"I'm Goku. What about you mr." Goku asked.

"Mr. is way to formal you can call me Tempi, only my friends can call me that." he answered.

"Whats with this Tempi crap?" Konzen asked.

**(End of Flash/Memories)**

"Goku!" Sanzo shouted walking down the hall. "Goku..." Sanzo said full of concern seeing him pasted out on the floor. Sanzo picked him up and started walking back to there meeting place.

**(Tenaki)**

The Merciful Goddess was watching the Sanzo party from her seat in heaven.

"Hmm what is this. Could it be the past trying to repeat it self perhaps." She said looking a bit interested.

"Goku." a small whisper came from the boy behind her.

"Hmm?" the Merciful Goddess let out turning to face the boy.

"Are you going to stop this little tantrum of yours and go see him. No one is stopping you ya know. No one ever has been. So what are you going to do Nataku?" The Merciful Goddess said looking back to the water.

The boy in back of her smiled and two black dots appeared in his eye's. "Thank you." he said and then he was gone.

The Merciful Goddess let a smile play on her face before saying "I wonder what will happen."

**(Flash Back/Memories)**

Chibi Goku was running away from two guards. He was turning the corner and bumped into someone.

"Ow, I'm sorry" Chibi Goku said looking up at the man he bumped into.

The man just stared at him. Chibi Goku blinked "Aaa goodbye." he said running away. "Ow" Goku let out when the man he bumped into graped him by his hair.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to be the kid Goku, Tempou was talking about would you?" he asked.

"Huh, are you a good friend of Tempi's mr.?" Goku asked.

"Mr.? I'm not that old" the man replied.

"General..." a guard said running up to him.

"Huh?" he looked up.

"General Kenren that child has been running about this place without permission." The guard said pointing to Chibi Goku who's hid be Kenren.

"Ow him he's with me, you could say he's my bastard's son." Kenren said walking away with Goku.

**(End of Flash Back/Memories)**

"Goku? Goku? wake up."

"Konzen." Goku mumbled opening his eyes. When his eyes were fully open he scanned the room he was in. There was Sanzo sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in. "Sanzo" he said.

"So your awake?" Sanzo said folding his arms over his chest.

Goku nodded in responds and sat up in the bed, before asking "What happened to me?"

"I should be ask you that." Sanzo answered.

"I don't know I went to this room and I...I guess I blacked out." Goku said. '_What was that a dream, it felt so real through!' _he thought. "Where's Hakkai and and Gojyo?" Goku asked looking around the room some more.

"They went to go find water." Sanzo stated.

"Both of them?" Goku said, Sanzo just nodded.

**(Where Hakkai and Gojyo are)**

"Where the hell is water in this place." Gojyo cused.

"Yes I know we'd have better luck just putting a bucket outside and letting the rain fill it up." Hakkai responded.

**(Nataku's Pov)**

_'Hmmmm, he should be some where in here form where The Merciful Goddess was watching him...' _I thought.

"Where the hell is water in this place" a red hair man said walking down the hall.

"Yes I know we'd have better luck just putting a bucket outside and letting the rain fill it up." a green eyed man responded.

_'Those voices... wait it's General Kenren and Tempi, maybe they know where Goku is.' _I thought running to catch up with them. "Excuse me" I said.

**(Gojyo's Pov)**

"Excuse me." A boy said running up to me and Hakkai.

"Huh?" Hakkai and I said turning to the side to face the boy.

"Who... are you?" Hakkai asked.

The boy looked at both of us as if we had too heads.

**Maharl100: Well what do you think so far same rules as the last chapter. If you want another Chapter say so.**

**Sanzo: How is it possible for someone to be so f**king lazy?**

**Maharl100: It just is... It just is.**

**Gojyo: You deserve a reworded for how lazy you are.**

**Maharl100: Okay Okay enough praises.**

**Hakkai: I don't think those were praises.**

**Maharl100: Well to you no but to me they were.**

**Taoren46: only you could see it that way.**

**Maharl100: There's a snappy remark.**

**Taoren46: That's it Sanzo hand over your gun (With a demonic look in her eyes)**

**Maharl100: Ow no it's the whicked witch of the west... Goku I don't think we're in The United States anymore.**

**Taoren46: I'm going to murder her.**

**Hakkai: Now Now Taoren46 It's not her fault she can come up with something like that on the spot.**

**Taoren46: Do you want to die next Hakkai.**

**Sanzo: The only one who gets to kill someone is me **

**Maharl100: Who are you mad at?**

**Sanzo: No one right now but I wouldn't put it past the Kappa and you 2 monkeys to get me mad in a minute.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: You hear that Taoren46, Sanzo going to be madder then you in a "Minute".**

**Bang Bang Bang**

**Taoren46: I think that's a bad thing you stupid Monkeys.**

**Maharl100 & Goku: Maybe to you but not to us Angry Sanzo Is way better then a Taoren46zilla.**

**Taoren46: You to are so f***ing dead (chase after them)**

**Hakkai: (Sigh) Well I guess that's the end of this Chapter "I" hope to see you soon. **


	3. Nataku!

**Maharl100: ... ... ... (Reading a book)**

**Sanzo: Hey!.. Are you just going to sit there reading all day?**

**Maharl100: ... ... ...**

**Goku: ... Maharl100**

**Maharl100: ... ... ...**

**Taoren46: Don't bother she hasn't put that book down since she got it and when she has put it down it was only a brief moment until it's back in her hand again.**

**Gojyo: Whats the books?**

**Taoren46: It's made by June**

**Hakkai: Isn't she a little young to be reading those book.**

**Taoren46: Tell her that. If you take it way she'll either cry or kill you.**

**Hakkai: It sound like you let her do whatever she what's.**

**Taoren46: Yeah well I like breathing and I hate it when she screams it's annoying.**

**Hakkai: Then I'll just do it myself. (walking towards Maharl100)**

**Taoren46: No, she'll kill you don't be stupid.**

**Hakkai: (Takes the book form Maharl100)**

**Maharl100: Hey!**

**Hakkai: Sorry Maharl100 but your to young to be reading this.**

**Maharl100: *Sniff* Your taking it's away *Sniff* Your being mean, it mine. mine. mine. mine. mine. MINE!**

**Hakkai: Like I said your to young and your crying won't work on me. **

**Maharl100: *Sniff* *Sniff* O well worth a short I finish reading it two hour ago anyway.**

**Maharl100 thoughts: _I'll steal it back later..._**

**Taoren46: Are you going to contribute to this or not, Maharl100?**

**Maharl100: mmm Fine. This is the 3rd chapter enjoy! ... Happy**

**Taoren46: Not really.**

**Maharl100: To bad... **

* * *

"Huh? hahaha it's me Tempi, Nataku don't you remember. Oh yeah by any chance have either you or ken ni-chan seen Goku?" The boy name Nataku asked.

"How do you know the monkey?" Gojyo asked.

"So you do know where he is. Take me to him?" Nataku said.

"Hey answer the question!" Gojyo practly shouted.

"We're best friends Ken ni-chan" Nataku responded.

"Friends? and who and what with this Ken ni-chan. My name is Gojyo." Gojyo said looking at Nataku who looked confused.

Nataku ignored the question and went strait to asking "Can you take me to Goku?"

"Hey don't engnor me" Gojyo shouted.

"I don't see why not but I don't remember Goku ever mentioning you" Hakkai said looking at the ceiling with his hand on his chin.

"Thanks Tempi" Nakaku said smiling up at him.

Hakkai ignored the Tempi he was use to it since Homura called him by that name every time they encountered him.

The 3 of them walked down the hall heading back to the room after finding water.

Hakkai and Gojyo opened the door to the room they left Goku and Sanzo in.

"Hey Monk hows the monkey?" Gojyo said walking into the room.

"The monkey's fine see" Sanzo said stepping aside to show them the now conscious Goku who's looking at them.

"Glad to see your awake Goku, How are you feeling" Hakkai asked walking into the with Nataku.

"Great thanks for asking Hakkai." Goku responded.

"Goku!" Nataku said happily.

Goku looked over to him and jumped off of the bed he was in.

"Nataku!" Goku squealed giving him a big hug.

Leaving the rest of the Sanzo party confused.

"Am I missing something?" Gojyo asked Goku.

"huh...Oh yes I forgot you didn't officially meet yet.. Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo this is Nataku. Nataku this is Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo." Goku said pointing to all of them.

"It's nice to meet you Nataku." Hakkai gave Nataku a nice smile.

"Nataku...You mean the war prince Nataku? Sanzo asked.

"uhuh" Goku and Nataku nodded.

"How would you know the war prince, Monkey?" Gojyo asked pulling out his cigarette and lighter.

"We're really good friends" Goku said as he smiled at Nataku who smiled back at him.

"When and where did you meet because I think I'd remember seeing this kid." Gojyo said taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Aa...500 years ago in this place." Goku said looking down knowing that would only lead to more questions.

"What?" Gojyo said.

"Goku, does that mean you?" Hakkai asked.

"Start talking, Monkey" Sanzo demanded.

"Huh? OK" Goku said looking up and starts telling them.

Goku finished an hour later with Nataku's help.

"I'm still confused" Gojyo said.

"I'm not explaining it again" Goku and Nataku said in unison. They both look at each other and smiled.

"So, Monkey's got a friend does he." Sanzo said turning to leave the room.

"Well it was nice meeting you Nataku but, we're on a tight scegual. So we must being going." Hakkai told Nataku.

"Hey wait I have a an idea. Why not have Nataku come with us he defeated Ghomouho before, he can do it again with our help, right Nataku." Goku stated looking at Nataku.

"Yeah" was Nataku response and everyone turned to Nataku.

"Hmp...fine but he's your responsibility Monkey." Sanzo said leaving the room with Hakkai and Gojyo following.

"Yay Nataku's coming!" Goku squealed while jumping around in a circle with Nataku.

"I don't trust that kid" Sanzo whispered to Hakkai.

"Goku seems to trust him" Hakkai responded.

"Yeah but, that brats a god isn't he" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo just nodded his answer.

"Then we'll just have to keep an eye on him, for Goku's sake" Hakkai said looking at Goku from the door way.

Gojyo and Sanzo nodded.

"HURRY UP WE'RE LEAVING!" Sanzo yelled as the 3 of them walked to the exit.

"Coming" Nataku and Goku said running out or the room.

* * *

**Taoren46: This chapter is short Maharl100.**

**Maharl100: So Weren't you the one who said 'where the plot in this beside Nataku joining them'**

**Taoren46: Yeah I think. Why?**

**Maharl100: Well I've been thinking and I've decided this is the plot. **

**Goku passes out and starts remembering things from his past, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo find things that have the name Goku on it. Nataku wake up and goes looking for Goku. Goku then finds out that Konzen, Kenren and Tempou are still alive but there technically still dead as long as there sprites are in Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. Will Goku chose his first family over his second family, perhaps Goku will run away with Nataku when the stake get to high. (Most likely yoai in the making =3) **

**Maharl100:heehee **

**Sanzo: She just won't accept the fact they died.**

**Hakkai: I think so**

**Taoren46: She did sulk for three days after reading gaiden.**

**Goku: Who died?**

**Gojyo: Don't worry about it Monkey you'll just hurt yourself.**

**Goku: Hey!**

**Nataku: Maharl100 are you really going to consider the 3rd one?**

**Maharl100: Of course I am Nataku don't worry I got plansfor it. teehee**

**Nataku: What? (blushing)**

**Maharl100: O so you do like him.**

**Nataku: Just as a friend**

**Maharl100: but your blushing. heehee **

**Hakkai: I guess I can take the book but that won't stop her. (puts the book down and walks into another room)**

**Taoren46: Got that right (following him)**

**Maharl100: Well this is all for now (Reaching for the book)**

**Hakkai's voice: Don't think about it Maharl100.**

**Maharl100: Oow **


End file.
